Snap fasteners have existed for decades. Existing snap fasteners have primarily been formed from stamped metal. Stamped metal snap fasteners are somewhat complex to manufacture as each of the two halves of the snap fastener is formed from several parts that must be joined together.
Snap fasteners generally have a male portion and female portion. For the purposes of this application the male and female portions will refer the to the two halves of the snap fastener as they are joined together with fabric or another substrate in between to make permanent attachment to fabric or other material. Thus, the male portion has an extending portion that is used to pierce or pass through the fabric to mate with the female portion which has an opening therein to receive the extending portion of the male portion.
Snap fasteners formed from polymers or plastics also exist. Polymers snap fasteners are generally formed by an injection molding process. Currently plastic snap fasteners may not create a sufficient retention force in their attachment to fabrics and like materials.
Thus, the snap fastener and textile industries would benefit from a polymer snap fastener which has improved retention characteristics when used as a closure and which forms a strong attachment to fabric that it is joined to.